Christmas Present
by Lunapokema
Summary: Birthday fic for Kobayakawa Sena. An early christmas present on Sena's birthday. WAFF YAOI HiruSena. Now has Lemon in link.


Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing.

Warnings: LEMON! Hardcore Yaoi. Sex Smut and Boy's doing boy's. I think that about covers it.

Luna: This is a birthday fic for Sena! Though it's more like Hiruma gets the gift.

Sena: What is it that he gets?

Hiruma: ...

Luna::Sniker: You'll find out...

Christmas Present

Sena frowned, looking down at himself, wondering how he'd let Suzuna talk him into this. He was currently wearing a black mini-skirt that barely covered his rear with white pinstripes and laced pleats. He matching top that was just as small and tight hung low on his chest with spagetti straps and white coller with a small red plaid tie in the middle. And just to make it worse, he'd been shoved into black high heels he couldn't keep his balance in that pinched his feet.

"Oh! Hiruma's just gonna love it! He always calls you "fucking secretary" so why not dress as one." Sena slightly agreed with that last part, he did look like secretary who was about to be fucked. "You'll have so many guys hanging off you, that Hiruma's bound to get jealous and confess his love!" Thus was Suzuna's _brilliant _plan. Note the sarcasm.

"You do know how cold it is out..."

"Nonsense! Ikuzo!" She hooked arms with him and started to drag him out of the second story girls room.

She figured that the longer walk would get more guys interested and she just plain refused to go into the boy's room, ew. Sena stumbled after her, unused to the heel as he desperatly tried to keep his hips from swaying. The bluenette frowned at him, and stopped walking.

"No, Sena, your hips are supposed to move like that. Women wear high heel because it makes their legs look great and to get their hips to swing more. So go sashay your little butt down the stairs!" She gave him a shove forward only to watch as he nearly fell flat on his face.

Twenty minutes of walking around later, Sena could move freely once more. Though he did almost fall down the stairs. Luckily one of the taller second years caught him, unluckily said second year almost ran off with him.

Hiruma growled as glanced at the clock again, the kuso chibi was an hour late. If he didn't show up in the next five minutes it was the punishment game for him...

Kurita and Komosubi suddenly burst through the clubhouse door, the bigger linebacker was stuttering and looking nevervous. That meant he had news Hiruma wasn't going to like.

"The fuck is it, fucking fatass?" The blonde stood to glare at his teammate.

"Er, well, Sena-kun's here, demo... So are all the other sports team members." There was a flinch and a twitch. Hiruma stormed past the two linebackers, and outside to see what all the fuss was.

"You know, we need a secretary over in the basketball club, would you like to fill the position?"

"No way, he'd rather be the soccer team's secretary."

"We know how horrible Hiruma can be, but you'd be plenty safe with us in the martials arts dojo."

Hiruma frowned at the sight of Sena surrounded by men all in various team uniforms, he couldn't see much of Sena through the mob though. He pulled out two machine guns and opened fire into the air, a couple of feathers floated by, but he took no notice of them. Needless to say, it got everyone's attention.

"Ah, Hiruma-san!" The quarterback almost choked on the air he was breathing as he watched Sena make his way out of the crowd.

The boy was wearing the skimpiest, tightest little outfit he'd seen in his life and was showing way to much skin for December. Green eyes followed every swish of the boy's slender hips, trailing down long firm legs every few seconds. 'Is he dressed as a secretary...?'

"S-Sumimasen, Hiruma-san. I didn't mean to be this late, but I got a little held up." Sena smiled shyly up at him a pink flush coloring his cheeks. Hiruma felt his own face heat up a bit at the overwhelming mixture of sexy and cute, and it took a few moments to find his voice.

"Don't apologize for no reason, chibi." He ruffled Sena's hair affectionately and felt a few glares directed his way. Turning the safety off his guns put them back in their place.

"H-hai!" Sena smiled and headed towards the clubhouse, unaware that his skirt was rideing up a bit as he walked, giving a tantalizing view of the black panties he wore.

Hiruma drooled at the sight, until he realized that at least ten other men were doing the same thing. Snarling he turned and opened fire on them, how dare they eye up _his_ little kitten!

Sena whirled around at the sudden noise, curious as to why Hiruma wanted the other team members to leave. 'Does he think they'll ask to have Eyeshield play in a game or something?'

"Sena no baka!" The boy jumped when he heard Suzuna hiss at him from what looked to be a conspicuously placed bush. "Say your lines, already!"

"I-I forgot them..." Suzuna smaked her forhead.

"Then make something up!" A hand shot out of the bush and shoved him into Hiruma before the whole thing ran off. It was rather odd to watch a bush skate, Sena thought right before he fell in a heap of tangled limbs.

Hiruma brought a hand up to rub the back of his head, cursing from the sudden fall. Something on top of him shifted and groaned. His eyes snapped open to see Sena pouting and rubbing his wrist.

If all of this hadn't given him a hard on by now, nothing would. The running back's leg was bent between his own as Sena got to his knees, and he could feel the chibi's thigh rubbing up against him.

Oh, hell... Sitting up, he grabbed Sena's hips, the brunette squeaking as he did so, and brought them both to their feet before slinging the boy over shoulder. He could only take so much, and Sena had crossed the line half a minute ago.

"H-Hiruma-san! Where are..."

"Urusei! There's an abandoned janitors closet on the third floor, and I'm damn well using it!

"Eh!"

Owari. J/K go read the lemon...

http//anime. 


End file.
